The Wicca War
by Alexandra luna
Summary: a group of powerful wiccans are rady to fight, but is their leader?


"GET DOWN NOW" the voice was so familiar. So gentle no one could have had a voice like that, except for willow. So beautiful and strong. Willow was the clan leader, looked after us and taught us how to use magic and how to fight. Willow was always there if something went wrong, like now. Willow was connected to us and knew if we were in trouble. I was. She knows this and came and this is how she died, because of me. There are other clans than ours, some good and some bad.

I did what I was ordered to do I got down and I lived. On the other hand I got down and the leader died. I was always second in command to willow and always took her place if she were not with us. It was all a blur to me I didn't see much. I was being held by another clan, a clan that was evil. They were going to kill me and my mind would not stop screaming for help. Willow herd and came running. She rushed in and started attacking the other clan all by herself.

The others were most likely going to be back at school. Even though we are witches we have to go to school so we don't draw to much attention to ourselves. When I had untied myself I was able to fight with her, but it did not go as well. Like I said it was a blur, I was standing in front of her so she didn't get hurt – as she was the leader she was more important I had to protect her- in the next second there was a light. Then I heard her voice and I did it. The next thing I knew I was fighting all by myself. While my leader was lying on the floor dying, after I killed the last clan member I ran to my leader. Her golden hair was messed up on the floor. Her golden yellow eyes staring into mine.

She pulled me close to her face so her lips were near my ear. I could feel the warmth of her breath against my check. I was almost going to scream for her to be healed, but I lost my voice and my breath was caught in my throat. As I stay still she whispered into my ear:

'You are my second in command to this clan. Take it and become the leader. Protect it with your life with all your power and love. You are the next in a long line. Pick a second in command and fight alongside them and win battles and live in peace. Do what you usually do, go to school come home teach them magic and have time to yourself. Remember that you can fall in love tell them the secret but never let down the clan. Don't let them down. They count on you now.'

I felt it; I felt her soul go up to the gods and goddess. The cold of her body left there beside me, like she was sleeping, I knew that she would not wake up this time though. I screamed to the heaven in my mind and knew that I had to do what she said. The words she said will always haunt me till I die. I had to get back to the clan and tell them the news.

When I got back to school where I would find the others, I couldn't find the words to say. What should I say that while we were in battle willow got hit and died not before she told me I'm the new leader of the clan, yea the rest will take that as well as I did. When I got to the canteen I saw all of us sitting at a table, where we always sat. The rest of the school was scared of us. I don't see why. It could be that we have weird eyes or because we win every school fight we get into. When I came in the whole place went quite. I realised I was covered in dirt and in a mess.

As I sat down with the others, they sat there staring at me wanting to know what had happened and where willow was. So I explained to them everything. I told them about the fight, I told them about what she had said to me. Once I was done they all said 'filiolus quod dea take suus animus per tutela. Take suus vox of vires quod totus in nostrum novus rector.' This was normally what you would say to the new leader.

I woke up.

I realised that that was a dream of what happened. Every night I would have that dream and it would feel so real. I would forget that I'm asleep and live it over and over again. For 5 months it's been like this. Now we once again are a proper clan. I did what I was told by willow. Every day I would go to school and we would walk around like we were the ones who owned the school. We let no one get in our way. This kind of did draw attention but only a little.

Anytime there was a new kid who got in our way there would always be someone around to help him or her because they knew that we would hurt them. Whenever we got home I would teach them magic and how to control their powers. Which was hard, they would mess around a lot but they knew that in the end I was in control and they had to follow my orders. I would only do it for 1 hour and then we all do what we want. I go to my room and read or write or just look up to the roof. Some of us would go out shopping. There were some boys who were in our clan only about 3 and they were taken by 3 of the girls- in the clan there are 5 girls and 3 boys, which was how many people where aloud into a clan.

Every day we would do that, the routine never changed unless it was the weekend. On a weekend I would not teach them magic we would just chill out and do whatever we wanted. The way people treat us in school is how they treat us in the town. It's only a small town and everyone knows that we are not like them, but they do not know what we are. Only we know that we are witches.

Today as I wake up I yelled for the others to get ready. This was a pain, as I had a sore throat. Most of them lie in bed and wait to be forced out of bed. That's only because they are tied. As I got of the bed, I heard everyone else shouting at each other for doing something. I always have to shout at them to shut up as it was way too early. I lay on my side looking at the cloak. My brown long hair spread over the pillow, the covers raped warmly around my body making a perfect shape of it. I know I had to get up, and luckily I got my own bathroom so I didn't have anyone keep pushing in like two of the girls in the clan. Victoria and Diana shared a room, this was only because Diana did not want to share a room with Alec her boyfriend, all the time you would hear them shouting as one or the other came into the bathroom when the other was in there, everyone never stops complaining about the shouting, I could spend as much time as I wanted getting ready.

Unfortunately, it was my turn to cook breakfast, and to be honest I was way too tired to cook. After I got dressed and was sorted for school I came down to cook breakfast. Lucky for me, jack was already doing it. Jake was standing at the cooker cooking eggs. His hair was brushed back into a ponytail. His blue eyes sparkled in the sun.

"Thank you I don't have to cook breakfast for us all today. You are my hero." I sung. I always spoke kind and sweet to people but when I had to give orders I would make my voice go strong and make sure that everyone know that i was in charge of the clan. I saw jack moving his mouth to answer me but was interrupted by Louise, his girlfriend and a member of the clan.

"He is always a hero. I'm shocked no one knows that by now." Louise said jumping at jack for a hug. Her red velvet hair brushed against his face. Her black eyes focused on jack and nothing else. All I could do was laugh and watch the rest of the pack come in. I still felt tired and weary, and then it came as a wave over me leaving me lightheaded and about to fall.

I held onto the marble counter tightly, my hand went pale white. I could feel the 8 pairs of eyes belonging to my clan staring at me, like I was about to say something. I wanted to I wanted to tell them I'm ok and they did not need to worry about me at all. I couldn't I was still trying to stand up straight let alone talk. I felt a hand on my back and on my shoulder helping me to a chair. When I looked around it was Nick. His black short hair curly hair brushing against his ears, his chest rising and falling. His sparkling blue eyes watching me for my next move.

"Sorry I'm so tired I could not get to sleep last night I was reading and sorting out the bills for this place." For a second I thought they didn't believe me and shared a worried look with each other. After a few minutes of silent they went off to have breakfast and sort themselves for school.

After the hour went by we were all ready and were at the front door. As I opened the door to the outside we felt the warm breeze of fresh air. The summer time was still with us. We walked over to the bus stop and waited. I could see the green of the grass and the trees. The birds were singing and there was nothing else to be heard. I heard someone call my name bring me back. I saw the bus waiting and my clan getting on. We sit at the back away from the other students so we can talk. I wore a black vest top showing my tattoo on my arm, with some jean shorts with some pump shoes. Everyone in the clan had a tattoo it was the symbol of us, a pentagram in a circle.

I sat by the window a few sits away from the rest of the group. I closed my eyes thinking back to when I was fighting beside willow and how I was the one with her when she died. The humming of the busses engine was helping me think back. I remember how her voice was when she shouted at me to get down. The beauty of her voice ringing in my head, I missed her so much. I wanted her to come back and help me. Every few minutes we stopped at another bus stop waiting for the students to get on. When we got to school we all got off the bus and went to the class, we were late…again.

"You 8 are late again!" The teacher's voice bellowed at us as I opened the door. I felt the anger in her voice and body language. We all looked at her and with my head I looked at the seat beside her. Telling her to sit down and to shut up and that is what she did. We had full control over the school. And it felt great.

After she took the register to say we all were here the bell went. I knew we all had a free period so we went to the common room. It was calming there and we did whatever we wanted to do. Anyone who disturbed us had to be an idiot. No one ever disturbed me. I heard the door open and felt it. It was a strong feeling that I had to ignore, I knew that the person who just walked in was new and was being showed around by a teacher. The feeling would not go away as hard as I tried it would stay there. I heard some voices but didn't get what they were saying. I realised that one voice was male which had to be the boys and one female which was our form tutor.

"Ignarus" I muttered so no one would hear. The rest looked at me like they thought I was talking to them, they knew not to talk to anybody so they looked up at me telling me that they knew, but I wasn't, I was talking to myself to ignore my feelings. It was like a tugging to talk to him. Could I? I was not going to let people think I have changed. He came around the bookcase; I saw his dirty blonde hair brushing against his face. His golden yellow eyes locked with mine, I could not see right through him like I usually am able to do with anyone. I know he was not anyone though.

"Hey. Um I was wondering if you could help me?" His voice was like heaven calling down to me. It reminded me of willow, strangely enough. His voice was beautiful and strong. We all looked up at him like he was meant to go away or we would hurt him. There was people around the room but not close enough to hear us. Before I could stop myself I had done something we have not done since willow became leader.

"Um you are new here? Yes or no?" I asked I wanted a yes or no answer nothing else. I saw that the rest of the group looked up at me as I stood up and faced this boy. My hands were behind my back. I stood straight and not close to him. I could feel him relax before he spoke to me again.

"Yea I am new here." He answered, looking over my shoulder at the rest of my clan. I wanted to say yes you may be lucky to have our help, but I couldn't I promised my group that we would never have attention towards us.

"Well that is probably why you are talking to us or me then." I made my voice go harsh as I knew that I could not get close to him. I promised willow that I would not be distracted by a boy. I had to ignore him, what else could I do. Give in?

"Oh um was I interrupting something?"

"Somebody better explain to him why he should not talk to us!" I heard Abigail shout out in a voice I only herd when being angry. It was good that one of us could yell it out.

"No don't I will talk to him about how it works around here" I answered before anyone could get up. I sensed that everyone in the room tensed. Everyone knew that it was impossible for us to talk to anyone except our little group. "First, no one talks to us. Second, everyone is scared of us. Third, never come up to us. Got it?

"Yea I think. Also could you show me around?" He smiled like an angel. Like nothing I've seen before. After I heard him ask me that question I could not do anything but laugh and smile. I saw everyone was looking around. I knew he was not scared of us.

"Did you not hear what I said?" I could not stop smiling but I had a serious voice on.

"Yes I did. You were saying something on the lines of stay away. The only thing is you amuse me and I like you. Is that a problem?"

"Well that is not ok with me and my group. I don't like it when that happens."

"Why… why keep yourself within your own little group?"

"Because we do. Don't get on my bad side.

He got closer to me and I could not breathe, his beauty was amazing. I wondered if he actually was an angel. But that is impossible. In the corner of my eye I saw the whole room was still and looking at us. The clan had gotten up and stood behind me just in case. I was confused on what to do next so I acted on my gut.

"Ok you whatever your name is stay. I mean it STAY. Diana you're the second in …. Never mind Diana come with me!" I had to pause and saw the boy flinch. "I mean it move an inch then I'll be worse than the people in this town have seen."

As we walked out the door I heard a whisper start and get louder around the room. As the door closed Diana looked at me with a confused face. My heart was confused as well as my mind. Her eyes settled onto my troubled face and realised what had happened and gave me a big hug. Sometime we didn't have to even talk to understand what was wrong. We have a connection that no one can understand. It was how we know what happens to each other without telling. The leader had a special connection that none of the other member of the clan had something to tell the leader what was wrong and if one of the members in the clan were endanger.

As she nodded to me I know that she was ok with it. When she went back in I waited outside for her to come back. All I could think about from that second was what willow said. 'Remember that you can fall in love tell them the secret but never let down the clan. Don't let them down. They count on you now.'

I loved her and she left but she is always in my mind and will never be forgotten. I felt something for him like I had to be with him. It was like I knew him, before I met him. I wanted to be with him. I thought of something just then which made me think… why me? Why not go to anyone else? I saw the door open and notice that my clan members were coming out. I could not stop wondering why he came up to me.

"Ok so you have this feeling for him. It won't matter to us but if you and he became something you had better tell him." Diana said with a voice harsh but not too harsh to insult me and the leader side of me. "We are ok with it. We know you won't forget us."

As we walk in I see that the boy I met had moved and I made a frown. His body was radiant again the sun. It was like a light coming to bless me. A sign from the gods and the goddess. He stood up having a worried face and looking into my eyes. All I saw in him was peace and beauty and love. I wanted to touch the boy and let him touch me. I wanted him to brush his fingers in my hair, untangle it in the mornings. I wanted to hold him close. I knew that I could never get enough of him.

I saw him standing there like he was a statue. His biceps and muscles in his jaw became more tensed, like he was afraid. I felt the room go silent once more, but I didn't know if there was anyone staring. I felt the others go and get there bags and probably one of them would get my bag. I was right Sophie had got it for me. As I put it on my shoulder I stared at him. Soaking him in.

"Ok I will take you around as you are in all my classes, but you are going to have to live with my friends around us all the time." I turned from him to go to our next lesson right as the bell went. My brown long hair flew around like the wind was blowing through it. The tension from the rest of the group and me left our bodies.

"Yea I can live with that. What's your name?" his voice so gentle. All I could do was smile and hope that he would not notice. I felt the group smile at me for a few moments.

"My name is charlotte. Yours?"

"Well charlotte me name is… Maddox."

"Well Maddox you follow us and you will be ok, and don't worry if people stare." I told him with a smile. I took his hand in mine and pulled him close to me. As I danced out of the door with Maddox the coven followed us. I saw that they were happy that I was happy, but I knew that they were scared that I was going to endanger them all or better yet myself.

We all went up to English; it was only a few staircases up. Maddox was a very amusing to our interests. We only were as a group and that was easy for us, only when we let Maddox into our little group it became different. It was different because we let someone that was going to be cared for in to our little group. It was different because of how I feel for this boy. Nothing else could make me change my mind for this boy. The strange thing of all of this is that I don't even know him.

As we got to English Maddox was telling us all about his family. I saw on some of the faces of the clan that they missed their families. The story behind that is that when you become a witch you cannot let anyone find out and if you're in a clan or coven of witches you have to leave your loved ones behind. When you have left with your clan or coven you start again and have a new family. Sometimes we would use a spell to make fake mum and dad but sometimes we didn't we just said they are working late at work. It was hard but we knew it was our job to become who we are. Witches.

When we waited behind the group of student, victoria one of the girls in my clan, made a sound with her throat which made people look around. They knew that when they heard that noise they had better move out the way or else. As we walked down the passage way they had created for us, they were shocked to find that there was someone else with us. The new boy. They didn't understand how important he was to me.

'New boy is with them!' or 'How he gets to be with them' was all people seemed to whisper trying to figure out why we or i picked him out of the rest of the boys. It was not likely that one of my clan members or I would pick a human and talk to him or her. To be honest they didn't know that we were witches. They didn't know what kind of power we have and always will have. No one does, its painful having to hide such a big secret from the world, but it's for the best to keep them safe and to keep us safe. We know what they use to do to witches. Burn them at the stake, and if they found out about us that is what would happen to us. We would be surrounded by a mob and took to be burned at the stake. They would bring it back if they know there was so many.

"Maddox you must be the new kid?" The teacher's voice came from behind us. Obviously she hadn't seen us yet. Once she stopped and the smile went of her face I know from that second she saw us there with him. Her skin went pale as anything in the world. The golden yellow of joy and happiness of her eyes drained out of her, as if she was a human being drained by a vampire. The bright blonde of her hair swaying against her shoulders as she walked to the door, so she could unlock it.

"Yea he is new and he shall be sitting next to me today as no one sits next to me." I answered for him. He knows what we expect from everyone as I explained it all at the common room when I first met him. Jack, Nick, Alec, Victoria, Abigail, Sophie, Louise, and me, sat on the same table in the corner away from the others. Even though there were 8 of us there was room for nine. No one sat next to me, and I wanted to talk more about him.

We walked through into the class room, after she had opened the door. I felt the eyes of the class fall on us. My heart was worried but also in love. As I sat in my place with the rest of us and Maddox, I heard something so small so quite but so strong it had fear in it. I looked at the others noticing that

one of us had disappeared. Victoria! I know that she was in danger. I had to go help her like the leader was meant to. I knew what to do because I have done it at least 3 times. Only one of them turned into a big battle.

I turned to the clan and then I remembered that they didn't have that connection to tell me that they were in danger. I know that I had to get her to safety. The only thing is that I don't even know when she was taken from us. My heart dropped the pain from knowing that one of my clan members are in trouble. I had to move to get her. The only problem; I don't know where she is. I know how to locate her, but I am way too scared of where she is. When you are taken from your clan by and evil witch clan, you never know if it will start a war or finish a war.

I hadn't even thought of what would happen if it made a huge war. Ever thing is different and it's changed. I have Maddox and I can't get into a fight because he might get hurt. I know he might not feel like I feel for me. I just don't want him being hurt. My heart stopped at the thought of him being killed. The pain and sadness.

"est absentis. Ego voluntas suus poena is est fletus sicco. ego postulo praecessi quod succurro suus subsisto hic quod vultus secundum maddox quod peius exsisto tergum." I whispered to my clan. I saw that maddox didn't understand what I was saying and I didn't want him to feel like I was keeping a secret even though I was

"Alright bonus fortuna" they all said.

"Maddox I got to go and help someone I will be back soon for now follow my friends around and they will look after you." I whispered to him as I got up to go.

I left my bag with my clan. I had to run, run for her life and nothing else. I could feel her pain and the sacredness that she was screaming out. All of it was so fast. My mind was trying to find her and my body was trying to travel to where she was. It all is very exhausting and I don't get how other leaders of clans can deal with this. It's worse every time I have to go to, knowing that one of my clan is going to be threatened by some evil clan that we don't even know.

I know what it feels like to be captured and taken away from your family of clan and I know how scary it is. People who haven't gone through it cannot imagine what it feels like. When you're gone without your clan you feel lost and like you have no one to be with. You are connected with your clan if your taken away you are very vulnerable. I remember how willow had to do this for us most the time. I now know how hard it was to keep your clan as one.

As I go to where victoria is I keep thinking on her location while my body is going there. I feel the adrenalin rushing through my body. I am determined to get to victoria before anything happens. I wonder what is happing at school. I pushed that thought away to concentrate on where victoria was. It was easier to find victoria the closer I got to her.

When I got where they were holding her, I heard her scream out loud, it was so painful to hear the screams of my clan member. I kicked the door in not letting my visit go unnoticed. When I got to the room they were in I smelled a horrible odder. When I looked around I saw the other clan members surrounding victoria. Once they noticed me I started fighting them, there was nothing else in the room except the chair victoria was sitting on. I realized that the clan was no ordinary clan. They fought like they have done it for millions of years. Devilcult. The second most powerful clan ever, they were the first most powerful clan but then willow came alone and made us the most powerful clan ever. Anyone who goes up against this clan is murdered.

Once all the clan were on the floor, all except the leader, I ran over to victoria trying to untie her. Once I had done so, we ran for the door. Only then I realized that I killed 2 members of the other clan. I know this would have been a mistake.

"You shall repay for this. You leader of Angelcult has started a war against our two clans. We shall take revenge." He shouted as we ran away. As we were the top two most powerful clans in the world (them being number two) we have names of Devilcult and Angelcult. We represent our two sides. Good and evil.

As we ran home I saw we were all dirty and messed up. We stopped for a break only once; both of us could not stop laughing. The run was painful, as we both were tired from what just happened. When we got to school, it was lunch and we went to the canteen to meet the rest. Once we got in there the whole room went silent. They saw we were a mess and that we had been in a fight. We sat with the rest on our usual table.

When we sat down I saw that I was cut on my arm and stomach. I didn't realize when we were running. In the distance of think how bad I was cut, I could hear victoria telling the rest what happened, before Maddox got back from getting his books. I didn't realize till the laughter brought me back, of how much pain I was in. they all stopped when Maddox got back, and went quite. Once he sat down they all stared at me. No one saw that I was hurt till Maddox pointed it out.

I didn't want to make a fuss over my cuts and I didn't want to let anyone think I was troubled by it, even though I was. So I just let him take care of me. I wasn't really there, and I knew that they saw that. After that I had to tell them the threat. I heard something in the back of my head 'periculosus' I know that voice. Strong and beautiful, WILLOW. I didn't know what to make of it. If there was danger I would have felt it wouldn't I, I looked up at the others, they were talking as if nothing had happened. Only one pair of eyes was on me and they were Maddox's eyes. He had been staring at me for a while.

I realised what willow had been talking about. I felt it a wave of evil, which no one could have unless you were in the Devilcult. I was the one had put all these in danger. I know that with two less witches in there clan they were weaker than us. They entered the door to the canteen and located us. Fear struck me. I stood up to face them, as for the rest of my clan they sat still on the seats. They did know who this clan was, but they know also that the leader must face them unless the leader is in trouble.

"Why are you here?" I said in the hashes voice I could do it in. everyone around heard me and were silent. They looked at me and the other group of people with fear and worriedness crossed over they faces.

"Like I said you will pay. I don't wanna wait. You killed two of my clan members!" he yelled at me in a loud voice. I could not help but laugh, which looked like it made them mad. In the end I stared at them waiting for them to get I didn't care. "You may live in peace now but soon my dear friend, you shall be dead as well as your last leader what was her name. Willow?"

That had gone over the line. No one would talk to me like that and everyone knows that. I wanted to burn his soul form inside out. The only thing was I wasn't allowed to use magic in school. So instead I had to go for old fashion fighting. I kicked him right in the stomach as hard as I could. In the end he went flying across the room smashing into the wall, the whole group started howling in laughter. Even Maddox started laughing.

After getting the help of his clan to get up they all ran out the door to their not-so-secret hide out. I turned around to a cheering clan and human. I couldn't help myself, so I cheered along with them. Maddox and I hugged each other that were when it became silent again. I realised he was so close to me. I could feel his breathing against my face. His chest was rising and falling. Our breathing was synced; our bodies raised and fell at the same moments. After a few minutes of looking into each other's eyes, he pressed his gentle soft lips against mine. After a while I pulled away, I loved the way he looked; radiant as the sun.

"Maddox…" I started but I couldn't finish. My breath was caught in my throat.

"Charlotte?" He knows how I felt and he felt the same way. I looked over my shoulder at my clan. I know that we had to tell them. I took him by his hand and pulled him to the common room. As it was lunch there were a lot of people in there. I was scared to tell him that I was not human.

"All of you out now!" I yelled to all the students to get out. I had to be left alone with him to be able to talk to him.

"Charlotte what is this about?"

"Please listen and answer my questions"

"Ok"

"How do you feel about me?"

"I love you. Even though I don't know you."

"Would you stay with me even if I wasn't like you?"

"I would be with you no matter what you are or if you're not even like me."

"I'm not like you I'm different me and my friends are not human."

"What do you mean 'not human'?"

"We are witches. The most powerful clan in the world. Maddox I'm not lying to you."

"I know. I believe you. I mean I have known my whole life that there are other things in the world than humans. I'm in love with a witch. Wow. I would tell anyone, and I will make sure that no one finds out. And even though you're more powerful I shall protect you."

"If you want you can come around tonight and um watch us do spells and watch me teach them then we could hang out."

"Yea I would love to do that. What should I call you?"

"Nightshade. That is my witch name."

Just as we finished our little privet conversation the rest of my clan came in. They were howling in laughter, about what I shall never know. We all started to talk afterwards and we explained it all to Maddox. Or I was just lying in the arms of Maddox while I let my clan tell all the stories and information. It was very amusing for not only Maddox but all of us. When these things happened we just went through them like it was all a bar of chocolate. When we went over it, we got all the excitement and laughs.

We thought it would be good to go from the end to the start. So we started with the fight me and victoria had. All we could do was laugh and not stop. Sometimes we would talk about other battles like they were on television. A laugh after laughs is all we had. When people came in I stood up and pulled them by the collar out of the common room. Which was not very nice for Maddox to see, but worse I had to get up off of Maddox.

When we finished the line of stories Nick had asked what about the battle we had when willow died. I had heard them talk about it behind my back, but ever since the time it happened no one said anything in front of me. Only because they knew that it upsets me. My heart dropped a million feet when I heard the name willow. I didn't want to talk about her and I think they all saw that I still felt like it was my fault for what happened. It was my fought. I killed her. I was scared and I didn't do my job, and that was to protect her. The pain of it all came back.

I stood up and went to the window looking out to the playground. I felt stillness and that was it. I know that somewhere around here was the evil clan Devilcult. I knew that I was not going to get out of this conversation that easily. I didn't bother to anyway, everyone told me to go back and face what happened. But I couldn't. I hated the feel of lose like any other person, but I'm not a person I'm a supernatural thing that should be in a book or a legend that kids hear from their parents before bed.

They didn't know what I felt. How could they they were at school when I was next to her. I tried everything to forget; spells, councillors-witch of cause-, death, fighting. None of it ever worked. So I left it and tried to be a good leader instead. I felt that the bell was going to go any minute. Well I didn't feel I just saw that everyone was going in to the next lesson they had. I rushed back to where I was sitting and grabbed my school bad. I ran out the doors trying to get out of the crowd of the humans. I couldn't be at school, not right now.

In my head I felt that the rest of Angelcult thinking it was Nicks fault. To be honest, it wasn't his fault it was mine. I let her death take over me. The pain was too much to handle. As I ran to our house in a small village called Runfold. It was a big house, it was beautiful. Willow picked it out for us, after she became leader of the clan. It was an old house. It almost looked Victorian time style house.

I smashed open the front door, once inside I couldn't move, instead of running to my room to go cry I collapsed on the floor in front of the front door. No one would have seen me as the door was shut. I just hoped no one saw me like this, not even my clan. They know I'm tough and I don't get upset, they know when it comes to willow that it is too much to deal with and I would do whatever I wanted to do, but I couldn't the pain this time was so excruciating I couldn't help it but collapse. I know that it's not a weakness to cry, but to a witch crying is nothing and it does show weakness. We have different definitions to weak and strong. We thought humans weak, us strong.

I sat against the wall for, what it feels like, years. I waited and waited for the pain to destroy my soul. I sat there waiting for it to burst out and to make me lose everything else I have. I waited. Glaring at the roof, at the floor, at everything than the time. I heard the bus go by and I heard cars go by. I heard the birds singing the same thing over and over again. I lost track of time. Only did I realise what time it was when the clan came in with Maddox. They all stared at me in astonishment, looked at me with compassion. Maddox looked at me with concern only; he came to my side and pulled me close to him. As he lifted me I felt a wave of it. the voices of how we use to be; laughs and shouting sometime willow would take us to the beach, only like once a month.

I let him take me to the sofa. I couldn't do anything else, I wanted to let them know that they were right I had to go back and face it. it wasn't my fault she died it was fate. It was not my fault I got captured. It's not my fault that I was the one there to see it. it was all fate.

"You were right I had to go back and face that I wasn't me." I slurred out. I didn't know why but I got up. I took Maddox by the hand to feel the radiant of him. To soak him in. I loved him. All I did was smile. "fate of the gods and goddess and nothing else."

"Nightshade, we are glad for you to realise this. We didn't want you to keep staying like that. It was unhealthy." Abigail's voice was so soft and gentle as she spoke. I didn't want to lose the feeling of love. That's all I felt when I was around them.

"I know. Right now it's after school we have to learn magic and controlling it." I smiled at the thought of them having to go to school for another hour. I laughed and smiled. We all went to the study. Also known by magic room.

For the full hour I taught them to use magic and control it. it was hard as I kept getting preoccupied by Maddox. It was funny in the end because the only way to stop him was to, throw him in the air and keep him there. I had to use a wind spell. It was very hard but at least it taught the clan how to do weather spells. It was interesting after that I went to my room with Maddox. The others wanted to leave us alone.

"So. You're an amazing witch!" he gaped at me. I had some stuff on my top from running a lot and the battle I had. I went to my wardrobe and got a pale grey top which still showed of my tattoo. I took my old top of so I could throw it away as I could not sow the cuts on it. As I saw Maddox look at me and not turn away. I put my new top on and walked over to him.

"Thanks, but I don't guess you know how powerful I am." I answered after a long time. He ignored the question.

Days passed and lives went by. I stopped my life. I did what I usually do go to school, teach the clan, and have my own time. What the clan does not know is that I'm secretly preparing for a fight. I do not dismiss what other clans threaten us. They will attack us sooner or later and we soon will be in battle. Sometimes I would make it 2-3 hours of practising magic. I had learned that maddox was a keen fighter. So, I asked him to teach us to fight. Even though we fight with magic I wanted us to be sure of what ever happened we were ready for whatever they bring.

I knew we had an advantage. If they chose to fight us at school we can control the place as we have so for many years now. If they chose anywhere we know so well it will be as an advantage for us we know what they are doing. Time will come where it will be and I shall not. I never know if this would be my last battle or not. I had to tell them the truth not only for saving them from the pain now but saving them from doing something they sooner or later shall regret. I always think it is out of their best knowledge to know what is going on. It broke my heart to lie or not to tell them that we are in an extreme amount of danger.

I thought about maddox for a point what would happen to him. If I died he would once again be left alone, I would have been ripped away from him. Everything I have could be taken away from me in one battle. I thought of going on my own protecting them, but then I was sure to die. They would have no clue and think that I shall be coming back. Every day waiting for me. Sooner they would take it in that I was not coming back. It would kill them. I decided to tell them. I called a meeting down in the middle of the night. Thankfully maddox was staying over in the guest bedroom, and could hear what was going on.

"Why did you have to get us up so early? We have school you know?" they all moaned at me. I felt a few tears going down my face. I knew that this would pain them. I knew that when they shut up as they saw I was crying.

"Sit down I need to talk to you all." I made my voice as even as possible. As they sat down I saw that fear struck each of my family. They know that what ever made me cry was going to be bad and hard to get over. "As you all know we were threatened by the Devilcult… well they are going to attack soon. I have secretly been training you so you are ready for whatever they through at us." Whispers came from them all even maddox. "I shall understand now if you don't want to fight with me I have betrayed the trust. I shall fight on my own if that is what I have to do. But I couldn't live I had to tell you now I'm scared they will attack very soon."

They were not scared anymore they knew that this was what would happen in the end. They felt fear and pain just as I did. Maddox came to stand next to me and kissed me. I was scared for not only us but him two.

"Our leader you are we shall fight to our death with you." They all said as unison. We were one. No one could take us apart. Or is that true.

"You shall stay here my loved one; I shall not let you get hurt. Not after last time. I am the fault of willows death and I shall take revenge from that battle we head into." I said strongly to Maddox

"I shall be with you no matter what is happening, and we are not arguing about that." His voice low but that told me that there was nothing I would say to change his mind.

We practised till morning when we had to go to school. I dreaded it so much. As we were getting ready I sensed a war coming on very soon. I heard no shouting, no complaining anything. I heard people move around and that's it. it wasn't because we are tried it was because we were scared. Clans were coming. To see the two most powerful clans fighting against each other was very rare and not something that is a wise thing. But they were coming to watch everyone know these we all sensed it.

As we were on the bus to school. We were silent. The strange thing no one in the bus talked either. They all stared at us knowing something was wrong; they didn't want to upset us anymore than we were. It was painful wanting to know when we die but never will. Pain and love sound like they are different but they are the same. Love brings pain and pain brings love. Nothing else to it, and I realised it when I found love and had pain.

We walked into school joined by clans from all over the world in the playground. All the humans were watching and would not take their eyes of us all. There was an evil set of clans and a set of good ones. Fear escaped us when we felt the Devilcult get closer to us. They emerged from the crowd of humans. We were no match for them. we were as one, they were not. We prey to all for help.

"I told you nightshade, leader of Angelcult. You will repay. And you shall die." They rippling howling came from the evil clans behind them. humans were in the big circle of witches and clans. The howling was only a part of the pain I heard, her voice willows. 'love is one we are as one fight us you may let there be the fire of love.' I felt her breathing in my head. 'say it and it shall work!' I had to do what she said.

"love is one we are as one fight us you may let there be the fire of love.' I howled. I bellowed it as loud as I could have. The good side howled in cheers. Wasn't that good? 'take a strike you may be down let us be one as strong as you.' I had to say it but I was afraid. "Take a strike you may be down let us be one as strong as you."

"You are an idiot." The leader of Devilcult bellowed.

"I nightshade, leader of Angelcult challenge you to a fight."

"I accept."

And there it was a fight. We started with a move; I struck the leader of the other group. I saw the clans moved back as far as possible away from the fight. The other clans started to disappear. I saw maddox was still here and wasn't going to leave the side lines. I told him he can watch and that is it, I couldn't lose him. The pain was so much more than I could handle. I roared at the Devilcult and made sure everyone heard me. I looked around, we were all around fighting. Falling and rising, fighting for our lives. Sometimes we would be as one sometime not so much.

I felt my heart racing. We all knew that this would be our last fight. No one has ever done this before. Willow would be here now teaching us not to show fear that we must fight for love and life and freedom but I was no willow I could not act like that as I was too scared. I wasn't a leader I was a friend to them all. Maddox looked worried as much as anything else. i saw that the other leader weren't going to give up and never were we.

We were going to finish and be alive. I never believed that and I never will. I know we are not going to live they have new powers that we haven't seen. It is hurting us too much. The other leader struck me in my stomach and I fell smashing myself against the ground. It was such a relief to not have to stand and fight for a few seconds. I knew that I wouldn't be able to get back up. Gasps all around watching me from a far, the humans did. My clan saw but kept fighting to stay alive. I took the pain. I did what I was known for. I took the pain and held it in I used this against my enemy. Till they were dead. If that was going to happen.

I heard yells from humans, they were charging into a fight with people more powerful. Maddox came in with some type of weapon and helped me. I knew that he and the rest of the humans were fighting with us the Angelcult. We all fought, even the teachers. They all came in with us, some pining the other cult down for us to kill them. It was amazing how they all banded together to save us after we have done nothing for them. We felt a connection.

"Fight for freedom!" I yelled to the humans to know what they were fighting for. "Fight for life and love and yourself to be free!"

The strikes were painful but we were dealing with it. humans were a great help. Soon after other clans came in and joined in. All we saw was good clans helping us along with humans. Only the Devilcult on their own. The people in the Devilcult were losing and dying. The leader was impossible but mine. Everyone who interrupted it was made sure to be left alone for only we fought each other. We were winning. In the end there was only me and Devil the leader of the other clan fighting. Everyone watching.

I knew I had to kill him, I saw other evil clans coming around watching who would win. I was sure to lose. The pain was taking over me. I had my legs free from his hands, so I kicked him in the stomach. He bent over like he was going to be sick, I couldn't help but smile. The happiness flowed through me like I was an angel finding love and peace in the world. I smashed his back so he would fall over.

Cheers is all I heard. People yelling kill him and finish him. I wouldn't. I couldn't. I hushed them down by putting my hand up in the air. They all knew that was my signal to shut up. We were lost in our own little world. It was hard to do what I was going to do. No one else in the long line of have been leaders have ever done this. And I know why. they would regret it.

"You are an enemy to us. So I say now to the rest of evil clans. You mess with the good… you will die. Today I have a heart tomorrow I will not; you come against any of the clans behind me you will die. No matter whom you are. What you are. How strong you are!" I shouted as I stood up I held my hand in peace for the other one on the floor. No one said a thing. No whispers about it. only shocked faces. "I offer you a deal; you leave now with the others of your nature you will live or you try and attack us and I kill you on the spot and the rest run away scared."

I turned around to the rest of the people who helped and understood what was happening. Some people screamed for me to look around, instead I knew he was coming at me in full speed. I turned around and kicked him twice in the stomach and took my knife from my pocket out and stabbed him in the heart.

I felt no pity for him or the others whom we killed. They were evil. The side of the clan that killed Willow. Cheers from behind me arose. People jumping up and down hugging each other, the other side running away in fear as I promised. I turned at everyone who was cheering. My clan came at me with a huge hug. After a while they let go of me, only to let me be ambushed by maddox. In a few seconds everyone was at my side giving me a hug. Why though? I am not to thank. After the last people had given me a hug, I stood very still letting the hole of the student body look at me and my clan.

"We have done it. killed them. now we thank you for helping. We know you are not injured as the witches had no interest in you. Now we shall celebrate. We as a group will not dismiss any of you anymore. You know what we are and we will help you as you have helped us." I said in a low but harsh voice. They all cheered going inside they were as one with us now, not just as a group me and my clan but my clan and the human race are as one. While watching maddox go in last, I went in the other direction.

They were not hurt, but I was. When that blow hit me the first time it had smashed against my ribs and broke a few. Every hit I encountered has hurt me severely. They did not know this but I shall. I shall not live long, I have nothing to heal me with, I have no magic, no spells. It was a light that I saw one so bright. Only the next thing I remember is waking up with nothing wrong with me. The light saved me? it was willow. I wasn't dreaming, she was with me in the fight and with every second of the days I have been alone. I could not do anything but smile. I loved today and would never forget it. As maddox came to get me I stood looking out to the horizon. The beauty of the place we live in. This was truly my heaven, and I wasn't going to leave it.

Together in the playground with everyone inside not caring about what we were doing. I couldn't help but look into his eyes. His gentle lips pressed against mine making me weak once again. I loved how radiant he looked, how he took my breath away whenever he was close to me. I couldn't think of anything else I wanted but to be with him.

"I love you charlotte."

"And i love you maddox."


End file.
